A Nightmare On Elm St The Nightmare Awakens
by meionnamei
Summary: A young girl has just settled in for the night in her hospital room terrified from the surgery that she is facing the next morning, when she is startled awake by a woman's scream thus throwing her into a nightmare much worse than the surgery that can save her life.


A Nightmare on Elm St.

The Nightmare Emerges.

Prologue

A young girl of about 16 was walking out of the bathroom that was adjacent to her hospital room, heading for her bed which had the covers already pulled down. She wore the traditional hospital gown that was tied in the back as she was sliding along for the trip the I.V. pole, its contents attached to her arm and its wheels squeaking in tune with the hospital provided booties that were shhh shhhing across the floor.

Getting to her side of the bed setting down, the sound of the toilet refilling from being flushed filled the room as she began pulling her thick, brown, curly hair into the scrungy making a pointy tail.

Her round cherub face with big green eyes and an angelic smile that had gotten her away with most everything was smiling at the Get Well card that sat on the nightstand next to her bed. Her family and friends had been there earlier that day giving her love and support as well as decorating the room with balloons, flowers, a couple of cards here and there from people who couldn't make it. A banner hung above the TV across the room spelled out in rainbow letters GET WELL SOON.

She pulled her hair into the last part of the pointy tail tighten it then reached down and took off her booties rolling them up together placing them back into the drawer. She crawled under the thin white blanket that hospitals love to supply coupled with a quilt her mother had brought her and slid down to get as comfortable as humanly possible given the situation.

The same replaying thoughts that had been plaguing her mind over and over was of that damn tumor in her stomach and will she survive the surgery of them taking "The small tumor out. Its in stage 1 Amy. All is going to be fine" The doctor's voice and her parents echoed in her head. It did nothing to appease her mind. She had always been afraid of death and bad things happening to her ever since she watched her grandma die in the living room from a heart attack when she was four. That had really missed her up but seeing her older brother's body in the coffin when he came home from Iraq when she was thirteen years old scarred her more for life. What he looked like was horrible. But what they did to make him look nice was worse. The makeup and flowers to hide certain things made him look…. She shuttered. This week her fears were coming true and she hated it.

'How could this have happen?' she thought again to herself like a rehearsed script. She went over her check list for the millionth time. She ate healthy and exercised like a good cheerleader and human being was suppose to do. 'Not to mention I don't drink or do drugs or Christ! Even had sex yet!' She sighed. All of these emotions slammed into her when she sat in that chair at the Doctor's office just two days before. She didn't even have to go home and think it over because before he could ask her parents for consent on anything she nearly shouted 'get it out of me!'

She looked at the digital clock, its lit up numbers reading nine fifteen pm then took one last look around the room giving it a half smile. Reaching up for the lamp and turning it off she snuggled deeper down under the blankets pulling them up to her chin as she faced the window. Only the moon was her only light source casting dark black shadows upon the four walls and on her of her made her feel more alone then ever before in her life. But in some small way too the lit up rock in the sky became a small comfort to her as she drifted off to sleep and her last thoughts were of what if…

A scream broke out in the early hours that bolted her upright. She looked at the clock reading six thirty one am then looked out the window and saw the faint blue light of the beginnings of morning. 'That had to have been a scream,' she thought to herself, 'that was loud enough to wake the dead.' She waited a bit to see if there would be another scream and when there wasn't one she chock it up to just being a nightmare and laid back down. As she closed her eyes letting out a sigh the woman's scream pierced the air again.

"That wasn't a dream!"

She shot strait up in the air jumping out of bed causing the blankets being thrown off. The commotion toppled her I.V. over which made her jumped at the sound of it. She dashed to it and fumbled with it as quietly as she could to get it standing up right and still. When she had gotten it as such, she ripped the needle out of her arm and rubbed the area to calm the soreness down.

Gathering her wits about her she walked quickly yet cautiously to the door placing her hand on the knob, she took a deep breath then opened the door slowly. She saw no one in the hall nor at the nurses station. Not even security was patrolling by. All was silent except for the woman's screams that had increased dramatically around the corner moving in the direction towards the surgical hall.

She stepped out looking both ways then followed the screams. As she turned the corner she saw the double doors at the end of the hall swinging back and forth like someone had ran through them, then by some unseen force came to an abrupt stop. She suddenly felt very cold and alone in the this huge building aside from the screaming woman… and whomever else that was hurting her. Where was everybody? Why weren't the staff and security here to help? Were they dead? 'Maybe they were the ones doing the hurting.' That made her shutter again.

She took a gulp then slowly walked towards the screams that were becoming more agonizing with each step she took as other screams began joining in with the woman's. She could make out "No's." and "Please don'ts" coming from the other side as she reached the doors pushing one open. She suddenly felt the need to go back to her room and pretend she had never left but as she turned to do so she could hear footsteps coming from the direction she had just came from. Her only choice was to go forward into the screams and to find an empty room to hide in. As she took a couple of steps into the surgical ward, she had to pause. What she saw before her wasn't the surgical ward where she had snuck off to see where she would be going to have her invading monster removed, but a floor like the one her room was on.

A patients floor.

There was the nurses station to the left and the patient rooms that lined the halls complete with charts setting in their slots on the doors. For a second she thought that somehow, someway she was back on her floor but disturbingly of all, all the screams and moans she were hearing were coming from each of these rooms. Instead of feeling the need to turn and run, she felt a need to see what was taking place in one of these rooms even though she somehow already knew what was going on.

Forgetting about the sound of footsteps that she had just heard a few moments ago she began to walk slowly to the nearest door to her right and reluctantly placed her hand upon the door knob giving it a turn. To her horror when she pushed the door open, a surgical team was performing surgery on the woman who's screams that she had been following.

The woman was laying on a her bed naked with her stomach laid open from the bottom of the rib cage down to her lower abdomen. Two team members were holding a strand of her intestine as a doctor was examining it explaining what he was seeing and going to do while another doctor was moving things around in her stomach probing with a nurse at his side dabbing his forehead. The young girl let out a gasped causing the surgical team members to stopped what they were doing and turn their heads to look in her direction. The woman barely manage to get out a "Help me." before finally dying the monitor letting out the family alarm indicating as such.

She backed up into a security guard letting out a yelp as she jumped. He looked down at her and said:

"You just made my job really easy." then more loudly "I've got her."

She looked around to see who he was talking to and there coming out from behind the nurses station was her doctor, the nurse that she liked. A sweet grandmotherly type that now looked like she was going to cut her before the doctor would have the chance to. And the surgical team in scrubs that were fanning out and approaching them slowly. The doctor spoke:

"Hello Amy. Its time for your surgery now. Please come with us."

She scanned the doors listening to the screams and moans coming from patients having unnecessary surgery. She hugged herself as she turned back to him and replied:

"I don't think so. I'd rather die then let to let you do to me what is being done to these people."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. You should have just stayed in your room and made it easier on us."

"So that I can't escape?"

"Can't run and there is no escape Amy."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

She turned to run to her right down the nearest hall of screams because the team was blocking her only other escape rout when the guard grabbed her by the arm. She kicked out her leg going for the crotch but he blocked her by moving his leg in the way. She still manage to kick him in the shin to which he let out a grunt loosening his grip on her. She kicked one more time into his ankle bringing him half down then hauled off a left hook which gave her the edge to take off running.

"After her!" yelled the nurse and she heard them began the chase. She turned down a hallway then another and another which to her darkest nightmares and dismay there seemed to be no shortages of hallways and no way out as she had taken the lead leaving behind, though still close her pursuers. Finally what seemed like forever, a break appeared before her when she came upon a small floor that was an waiting room with an office. Across from the office was one room with another screaming patient having surgery but unlike the rest, this door was left open for all to see. She didn't have time to think about why that particular patient's door was open. She just wanted to hide and thus ran into the office shutting the door quickly yet quietly behind her closing her eyes tight and listening for her captors. Her heart stopped when she heard their steps getting closer running pass the door and not slowing down. She could not believe her luck as she waited a few seconds more that no one from that room had tried to draw attention to where she was at. When she did not hear them come back she opened the door slowly and looked out. Coast was clear.

Something caught her eye and she looked up to see that miraculously a metal door with a push handle bar on it had appeared out of nowhere a sign above that said EXIT in bright red colors. She didn't bother to question it she just wanted the hell out of there and went for the door. A nurse pushing a cart of supplies in her direction started shouting and pointing at Amy:

"She's here! There she is! Hurry before she gets away!"

Amy had questions in her mind why the room with the patient was gone, this door appearing out of nowhere and the one person that drew attention to her wasn't the people in the room but a nurse pushing a cart full of drugs ran though her mind but she didn't stop to ask them. She just ran out the exit and into an cloudy, windy day as thunder rumbled in the distance.

She found herself running down a hill towards a forest of pine instead of the back of the hospital and its parking lot. She heard the others bursting through the exit door running after her to which she pushed herself to run faster and like all horror movies she had seen she did the one thing that had always made her groan aloud "Oh come on..." she tripped half way down the hill and rolled till she hit the bottom at a complete stop.

Amy groaned as she started to push herself up hearing her knee pop, she raised her head to see how close they were and to her shock she saw that they had stopped chasing her and were angrily walking back to the exit. She was stunned wondering why now after all the effort they put into chasing her they were just giving up and letting her go free. She turned her head to look behind her wondering what it was it about these woods that had caused them to change their minds when she saw the Horror himself.

He stood there looking down upon her with a malicious smile upon his burned face and a deep chuckle emanating from his throat. He was the most freighting thing she had ever seen in her life and the most out of place right now at this time. Like someone had plucked him and placed him there just to change things up a bit in her real life nightmare.

A dirty brown fedora hat sat tilted upon his burned brow making him more ominous. His top was a red and green striped sweeter that was dirty and torn in place along with the rest of his cloths of brown trousers and black work boots. He reeked of smoke and soot as if he had just walked out of a burning building a few minutes ago.

But the most freighting of all more then his burn flesh and that predator smile was what was on his right hand. A black work glove with four long blades made to look like claws attached to it that manage to glisten as she heard them clanked together that hand shot strait up over his head.

She started to push herself up to get out of the way screaming but much to her horror all the strength in her body was gone leaving her week and vulnerable to her new hunter.

Out of nowhere a hot, searing pain on the back of her right calf muscle jolted through her body taking the very breath out of her lungs. Everything begin to be in slow motion as she looked back up behind her and was filled with disbelief that his clawed hand was now hooked into her leg and he was already turning to walk away.

Just like that the slow motion was gone as soon as she could feel her body beginning to be dragged across the ground. The pain started to feel like a fire was burning in her leg as his blades were scraping against her bone and her muscle was being sliced with each of her struggling movements to get free.

The dragging was causing her hospital gown to slid up adding more torturous effects from nature as the rocks, sticks and tree roots were scraping against her body. She screamed the "No's", "Please Don'ts" and the "Help me's" she had heard earlier as she continued her struggled to get free clawing at the ground grabbing at anything she could to stop him from taking her away. She even tried pushing herself up with her hands to get a better angle at standing upon her one free leg but he just shook his arm a bit causing her body to bounce back down to the ground and his blades to slice completely through her sending a blood curdling scream from her mouth.

Her blood began flowing more freely from the open wound covering a small area of ground beneath her mixing with in the small trail of the same blood that started at the base of the hill. She tried to get back up looking at him through hot tears that were stinging her eyes and face begging him to please don't. But he just smiled that smile slamming his gloved hand this time in the back of her knee causing her to scream out once more and collapse. He to continued to chuckle to himself picking back up where they had left off going deeper into the woods.

Her stomach dropped as she realized that no one was going to be coming to her rescue, not even the very people who were chasing after her earlier for a horrific surgery. Her last thoughts as he was dragging her away and she watching the hospital getting smaller and smaller was 'Oh god! Is this how I am going to die?'

It was as though he could read her mind because at that moment he finally laughed aloud.


End file.
